


Преданный Богом

by Nemhain



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алукарду часто задают один и тот же вопрос. Ответил он на него лишь однажды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Преданный Богом

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - осторожно, много пафоса  
> 2 - вкрапления из истории, Стокера и Копполы  
> 3 - таймлайн первой части: леди Интегра еще леди и ей лишь восемнадцать; таймлайн второй части - время Абрахама ван Хеллсинга

Волтер кланяется и выходит из кабинета главы Ордена, направляясь в казармы, чтобы провести инструктаж и выслать пару оперативных групп на задание. Фергюссон уже в городе, на другой операции, а потому его обязанности временно исполняет «дворецкий семьи Хеллсинг». Интегра опускается в своё кресло, медленно, почти лениво закуривает. Алукард морщится от щелчка зажигалки. И дело вовсе не в том, что огонь – один из верных способов уничтожить не особо сильного кровососа; на него-то он не подействует. И не в том, что курить крепкие сигарилы – неприемлемо для восемнадцатилетней девушки; он ей морали читать не нанимался. А просто потому, что «домашний вампир семьи Хеллсинг» не любит этот звук.  
Леди Хеллсинг затягивается. Первая затяжка – самая сладкая. Алукард, конечно же, не знает, каково оно, но, по крайней мере, так говорит Волтер. У дворецкого случаются изредка краткие моменты откровений, касающиеся всяких мелочей.  
Только половина двенадцатого ночи, а уже несколько групп отправлены уничтожать вампиров. Сегодня ночь относительно беспокойна. И, конечно же, глава Ордена Протестантских Рыцарей не может быть довольна этим.  
Она спрашивает, как всегда делает в подобных ситуациях:  
\- Алукард, зачем вы делаете это?  
Как всегда… Обычно он молчит. Но сколько можно терпеть? Волтер просил не давить на девчонку, пока она не будет готова, но вампир сомневался, что она будет готова когда-либо.   
\- Кто это – мы? Делаем – что?  
Она удивленно приподнимает бровь: обычно он не отвечает.  
Юная, красивая… Она может управлять, но нужно ли ей это? Вампир сомневается.  
А она уточняет:  
\- Зачем, вы, вампиры, пьёте кровь?  
В полумраке кабинета улыбка Алукарда сверкает почти обыденно.  
\- Леди Интегра, Вы равняете меня и этот сброд, вырезающий людей как скот. Это неверно. Эти… которые ведут себя как животные... они так и остаются людьми, не в силах осознать своей новой силы и возможностей. Они охотно довольствуются мелочами…  
Алукард замолкает и собирается выйти.  
\- Ты не ответил на вопрос!  
Какой звонкий голос и повелительный тон! Вампир замирает, стоя вполоборота к своей хозяйке.  
\- Так зачем?  
\- Они не могут контролировать жажду…  
\- Жажду крови?  
\- Вы ведь всё знаете без меня, - он смеётся, отворачиваясь и делая шаг прочь.  
Она не останавливает его.  
Ей он никогда не расскажет своей правды.

***

Мужчина ухмыляется. Да... от него не отбиться такой ложью: Абрахам ван Хеллсинг привык получать исчерпывающие ответы. Шрам на его щеке вторит ухмылке.  
\- Я не отпускал тебя! Ты не ответил до конца.  
Вампир вынужден остановиться.  
\- Что это за жажда? Откуда она берется?!  
Шепот наполняет комнату и тут же исчезает… Алукард понимает, что сболтнул лишнего, но пути назад уже нет. И спорить с этим человеком бессполезно.  
\- Для них это – животная жажда единственного, что может поддержать их существование и хоть на секунду притушить голод. Эта жажда делает их безмозглыми конструкциями из мышц и костей, обладающими чуть большей силой, чем простые люди. Они становятся животными.  
\- Для них? А для тебя, Алукард? – он будет давить до конца.  
\- Такие, как я, не устраивают massacre. Большего я...  
Впрочем, для него уже поздно. Он уже проваливается в пучину своих воспоминаний, зная, что Абрахам вряд ли сможет его понять. Никто из людей, не бывавших за гранью отчаяния, не сможет. Никто из людей!  
\- Я приказываю: отвечай! - голос ван Хеллсинга звучит безумно: так выглядит ученый, поглощенный идеей.  
Но Абрахам уникален: хоть и похож на потерявшего разум, а ситуацию контролирует полностью. Вампир чувствует, как бьется в его крови магия печати ван Хеллсинга. Неповиновение означает уничтожение. Так как бессмертный ещё не решил, готов бы он исчезнуть, приходится удовлетворить не праздное любопытство ученого. Вампир поднимает взгляд, впиваясь красными зрачками в лицо мужчины, удобно расположившегося в кресле.  
\- Для меня это – месть. Я готов был заплатить любую цену. Любую! И пусть я не осознавал, насколько великой она может оказаться… – фраза тонет в белозубом оскале и секундной паузе. – Вы ведь знаете о том, кто я…  
Абрахам знает, но лишь сухие факты. Валашский князь Владислав III Дракулеш. С двенадцатилетнего возраста на протяжении пяти лет являлся заложником турецкого султана Мухамеда II. Был отпущен султаном в качестве «своего» правителя Румынии. Был вовлечен в феодальные войны за трон и очистительные походы против мусульман. Оттеснил турков за Дунай. Был предан румынскими боярами. Был допущен к командованию союзными войсками, когда турки начали поход против Венгрии. И… Погиб в течение этой победоносной для румын войны. Дальше начинается история, не фиксированная никакими летописцами.  
Но Абрахам не знает, каково это – быть куклой в руках грязного мусульманина, считающего, что ему принадлежат тело, душа и жизнь пленника. Он не знает, каково это – получать ножи в спину раз за разом. Он не знает, каково это – быть преданным Богом!..  
Вампир только бешено улыбается…  
\- Я отдал всё, что имел, ради защиты своей страны от проклятых турок. Я был безумен в своем стремлении отплатить – им, свиньям, называвшим меня своим братом и тут же предававшим, всему миру. Я отрекся от себя, своей жизни, своей семьи… Но этого было недостаточно! – он яростно встряхивает голой. – Я молил Бога … Но он молчал!! Я предложил ему свою душу, а потом… Мне было неважно, кто мне ответил, но я до сих пор уверен, что то был Он.  
\- Видите, что Он сделал со мной? Он дал мне силы уничтожить заразу и посмеялся над моей глупостью! Мы – просто игрушки для Него, - Алукард громко смеется.  
Абрахам испытующе молчит, понимая, что сам спровоцировала вспышку эмоций вампира. Он даже доволен произведенным эффектом, вскрытым тайником.  
Смех стихает.  
\- Если бы я знал, как отомстить Ему за эту безумно несмешную шутку… - яростно шепчет Алукард.  
Абрахам спокойно улыбается своему не столь давнему врагу, ставшему покорным слугой.


End file.
